Ice Cold Bitch
by JustALonelySoul
Summary: Evie Warner was just another girl living in London. Until she ended up with 200 hours community service. And then got hit by a storm. And gained a super power. And so did her fellow criminals. This was going to be an eventful 200 hours. If you've watched the show, you'll know what to expect of the themes used.


**I decided to do one of these stories because I absolutely love how people write these and how good they are. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Community service. 200 hours of community service with six other people. This was going to be a blast.

* * *

I grimaced as I looked at the orange jumpsuit in my locker. It had the words 'COMMUNITY PAYBACK' written on the back and it was just so... orange. Not wanting to just stand here and stare at it any longer, I quickly pulled off my tanktop and skirt, placing them in the locker and pulling on the orange jumpsuit. I pushed the sleeves to my elbows and zipped the front down a little. I threw my blonde hair into a ponytail and slammed the locker before walking out of the locker room.

* * *

I walked outside, joining the other 6 kids who were there. I took my place between a tall, black guy and a guy who looked like he was trying way too much to look hard. I sat myself on the metal railing, gripping the bar so I wouldn't fall off. I had the worst balance ever.

"This is it." The probation worker started as he looked at all of us. "This is your chance to do something positive. Give something back. You can help people. You can really make a difference to people's lives. That's what community service is all about. There are people out there that think you're scum. You have an opportunity to show them they're wrong."

"Yeah, but what if they're right?" The boy next to the gangster twat spoke up. He was tall, lanky and looked like a dick. He looked at the twat next to me. "No offence, but I'm thinking some people are born criminals."

"You lookin' to get stabbed?" The boy next to me threatened.

"See my point there?" He observed. I was startled by a phone ringing and looked over to where it had originated from. It was from the girl who looked really pretty. She was next to the girl with the tight ponytail.

"Hey." She spoke into the phone.

"It doesn't matter what you've done in the past." The probation worker tried to speak over her. "Hey." He warned.

"Boring as fuck." The girl laughed as she talked about community service. Me and her definitely weren't going to get on.

"I'm still talking here." The probation worker told her.

"I thought you'd finished." She mocked, pulling the phone away from her ear.

"You see my lips still moving, that means I'm still talking." He explained.

"Yeah, but you could have been yawning or eating." The lanky guy said.

"End the call! Hang up!" He ordered.

"My probation worker." The girl said into her phone.

"You alright there, weird kid?" The lanky twat asked the guy who was at the end of the row. He looked a little disturbed.

The pretty girl was still talking into her phone, and the black guy and the girl with the tight ponytail and me were still silent.

"I'll rip out your throat and shit down your neck." The gangster twat said to the lanky twat.

"Lovely mental image." I muttered, grimacing.

"I shouldn't be here, man." The guy next to me complained. Or should I say, Curtis complained. I knew him. I'd watched him running a few times. I was wondering what he was doing here. "Can I move to a different group? This isn't gonna work for me."

"Erm, what makes yah fink you're better than us?" The girl with the tight ponytail said to Curtis. Jesus, I could hardly understand what she was saying.

"What is that accent?" The Irish kid asked.

"Is that for real?" Curtis laughed.

"You tryna say somethin', yah?" She glared at them.

"That's just a noise. Are we supposed to be able to understand her?" The lanky twat complained.

"Do you understand that?" She asked him, putting up her middle finger.

"I think she likes me." He laughed, throwing his arm around the gangster twat, which made him snap and they pretended to fight. I laughed at the lanky twat's ridiculous moves and faces that he pulled to go along with it. The probation worker had to hold the shorter twat back and he held up his finger in a gun motion and pretended to shoot.

* * *

We were now stuck with the task of painting benches. The gangster twat, who's name is actually Gary, had stormed off because of a dab of paint had gotten onto his cap. I rolled my eyes as I remembered what had happened. There was paint all over the pavement after he had kicked it over.

"So, I'm guessing shoplifting? No?" The lanky twat, who's name is Nathan, asked the girl with the tight ponytail, who's name is Kelly. Way to stereotype her. Prick.

"Don't act like you know me 'coz ya don't." Kelly told him.

"I'm just makin' conversation. This is a chance to network with other young offenders. We should be swapping tips." He told her. I looked to the kid who was painting the same bench as me. His name was Simon and he looked like he was trying to shy away from any conversation while he painted the bench.

"Come on. What did you do?" Nathan pried.

"This girl called me a slag so I just got into a fight." Kelly muttered, not keeping her eyes off the bench.

"Was this on the Jeremy Kyle Show?" Nathan wondered.

"No, it was at Argos." She glared at him.

"Argos." He repeated in a whisper. "You know, you should've got one of those little pens and jabbed it in her eye." I rolled my eyes and continued to paint. "What about you, weird kid?" He had now turned his attention to innocent Simon. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you look like a panty sniffer."

"I'm not a panty sniffer. I'm not a pervert." Simon defended. It sounded like he was having trouble getting the words out. Nathan then made some very disturbing groans and wanked off his paintbrush. "I tried to burn someone's house down!"

"What did you do?" Kelly asked after Nathan had stopped tormenting Simon.

"Me?" He asked and Kelly nodded. "I was done for eating some pick 'n' mix."

"That's bollocks." She said.

"I agree." I spoke up and they both turned to me.

"She speaks!" Nathan cheered and I rolled my eyes. "So... what did you get done for?"

"Assault." I shrugged and they looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" They just shook their heads and shrugged.

* * *

"What is going on with this weather?" Nathan asked and my head turned towards the sky where a black cloud was forming but my head snapped back down as Tony, our probation worker, came to check on us.

"How did that happen?" he asked, gesturing to the puddle of white paint that had came from the can Gary kicked over. "I mean, you've been here five minutes," he continued. "It's painting benches. How'd you screw that up?" Silence. "You tell me because I've got no idea." We were all startled by a falling chunk of ice that crashed onto the ground behind him.

"What the fuck?" I yelled, standing up quickly. I quickly jumped under the bench as I felt water splash onto me as another chunk of ice crashed into the river behind us.

"Okay, so I'm a little bit freaked out." Nathan declared.

"What is that?" Alisha cried. I didn't know because I was pressed between the floor and bench I was hiding under. There was a loud bang next to me and my head snapped to the side to see a bin fall over.

"Alright, let's get everyone inside." Tony ordered. "Move!"

I saw them all run and I quickly pulled myself out from under the bench and took off behind them. I wasn't as fast and they were pretty far in front of me, but I was trying to run as fast as I could. It wasn't working. My limbs were on fire and I was struggling to breathe but I just kept running. Until I was hit by something.

I was pulled off the ground. My whole body was on fire but at the same time, it was freezing. I landed on the ground with a thud, my whole body now feeling cold. I groaned and pushed myself up by my hands, my limbs aching from the shock. I managed to make my way to where the others were and everyone was making their way inside. I slid through the door as it was closing, actually enjoying being inside the community centre.

* * *

I sighed as I rested against my locker. Kelly and Alisha were getting dressed and I was still in the orange jumpsuit. I quickly pulled it off and shoved it in my locker. I pulled out my tanktop and slipped it over my head. As I was pulling my skirt up my legs, I turned my head to Kelly.

"Whatcha say?" Kelly asked Alisha who was texting on her phone.

"I didn't say anything." Alisha shook her head and Kelly just glared at her and turned back to the mirror.

"What?" Kelly asked in confusion and turned to Alisha again.

"What?!" Alisha screamed.

"What?" Kelly stepped closer and Alisha backed up into her locker, closing it. I quickly pulled my skirt up my legs and slammed my locker before Kelly could turn on me. I walked out of the locker room and saw Nathan staring at the vending machine, Simon just looking at his phone, and Curtis standing still.

"Do we just go then? Where's the probation worker?" Curtis asked as he spotted me.

"I think there's something wrong with him." Simon spoke up. "It's like he was having a spasm."

"He was probably just faking it, trying to get some compensation." Nathan told him. "Cheap bastard."

"I don't think he was faking it." Simon said casually.

"And you'd know all about being... mental." Nathan whispered. "W-W-W-W-Wanker!" Nathan laughed.

"Stop being a prick." I told him, glaring.

"Aw, do you like the weirdo?" Nathan smirked.

"I definitely don't like you." I growled, folding my arms across my chest.

"Calm down, blondie. No need to get all defensive." He joked.

"My name is Evie, you twat. Learn it." I glared.

"Are we waiting for something?" Alisha questioned as she came round the corner.

"Probation worker." Curtis answered.

"I'm not hanging 'round for that dickhead." Alisha grimaced and turned round, walking to the door and we all followed.

The first day of community service is over. Only a few hundred more days to go. Great.

* * *

**Okay, yes the first chapter is finished but not the first episode! Sorry for not much dialogue for Evie. And her power will be revealed in the next chapter! Until then, sayonara!**


End file.
